


Fireblood

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: We Will Return [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Prophecy, trans!jay, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The darkness will rise,But they will be there to stop it.They will come.Two of fire,One of lightning.Together,They will bring the rest of them.They will save our land.You don't need to read the one before this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part 2?
> 
> part 2.

_The darkness will rise,  
But they will be there to stop it._

* * *

"We have considered your entry to be the new lead guard," A member of the Royal Court boomed over the noise of the crowd that had gathered, "Kai, was it?"

"Yes." Kai affirmed, standing straight.

"It seems you control fire. Is that true?"

"I, uh-" The master of fire stuttered, "Yes."

The Court member 'hmphed.' "Are you alone or do you have someone with you?"

"What?"

* * *

_They will come,_  
Two of fire,  
One of lightning. 

* * *

"I-" Kai gulped, this was a little much, "Yes."

"Who are they?"

"My..." He trailed off, "My fiancé."

"May you bring them forward?"

* * *

_Together, They will bring the rest of them.  
They will save our land. _

* * *

Jay stepped forward. "What about me do you need?"

"Do you possess the power of fire or lightning?"

"Yes, and it's lighting, thanks." Jay sniffed. "Is that all you need?"

"No, stay." The Court Member stood. "Is there anyone else with you?"

Kai glared at him. "No, nobody else, no-"

"Kai, let me do this." Jay stepped up to the higher up person. "Actually, yes."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,,, I have plans for this, and I'm excited lol
> 
> Just gotta get into a writing mood!

Ten years. It had been ten years ever since Jay and Kai ran, and the other ninja had no clue on where to look for them. It took them ten years to get an actual lead, and actual chance at finding the two.

Nya had been working with the computer, attempting to get some new tech up and working. She was rummaging through drawers, hoping that there would be some extra or spare parts she could use. That's when she found it.

The piece of glass, the one that they left behind in their run.

Her eyes gleamed, maybe now? Probably not, but it was worth a shot. She pulled out the string and put it around her neck. Quickly, she pressed a few things and a variety of options showed up. 

It was confusing, but she found something that could be some sort of cord? She plugged it into the computer system, hoping for something to happen, something to pop up. The screen remained at its state, nothing appearing. Grumbling, she stalked off to find something else to do, hope diminishing.

The glass remained, plugged into the system.

* * *

"Nya?" Lloyd yelled, something was up on the computer, and he wanted to know what is was. A window had popped up, with nothing but some coordinates and a code at the bottom. "Do you know what happened to the computer?"

Nya practically ran in, almost tripping on something in the process. "Coordinates?" She whispered, "But they can't be, there are too many numbers." She quickly screenshotted them before unplugging the glass and looking for anything to do with coordinates. There had to be something.

"Nya? What's wrong?" The green-clad ninja asked, eyeing the object she was tinkering with. "I thought Zane said-"

"I'm trying this," She responded, opening something on the glass. It asked for coordinates, promptly allowing her to enter the numbers that displayed on the computer screen.

The object began to glow in Nya's hands, beginning a recorded message. "Hello. That destination is too far to reach with this device," Nya groaned, "So, you will have to go through a portal station to get there. Please review the possible stations listed on the screen, and thank you for traveling with us." It's glow diminished, leaving two dazed ninjas standing there.

"We have a lead."

* * *

 

"So, why did you call us in?" Cole grumbled, "It's late, and I'm tired."

Zane continued. "Yes, Nya, it is late at night to be calling a meeting. This should be something important."

"But it _is,_ " Nya prompted, pulling out the glass piece. "See this? I plugged it into the computer, and coordinates popped up. I think we might have a lead!" She entered the numbers and the message relayed.

"But, how do you know it's _them?_ For all we know it could be a trap," The earth ninja said, warily watching the object.

"Cole is correct, we do not know who it could be." The ice ninja responded.

Lloyd spoke up from his quiet spot. "I kinda trust it. What if it _is_ them and we are just ignoring it?"

A heavy silence enveloped the room.

"Fine then, we can try," Cole huffed, "But if this goes wrong, _I told you so."_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until they were all ready to head out. They got a few of the elemental masters, including Skylor, to take over patrols and such, to protect Ninjago.

Zane had the glass this time, and he entered the coordinates into the object. He earned the message, which in turn, he selected the nearest station. They all made it through the portal and into the area safely, except for Lloyd, who tripped over the bottom of it.

They walked through the quiet hall in silence. None of them new how long or how far they would have to travel just to get to the location, but Nya persisted. The desk in the middle of the room was their main goal at the moment, so they remained muted.

Nya looked to the side, her thoughts raging. What if they didn't send the signal? What if they weren't there? What if they were... Dead? She quickly dismissed the unruly thoughts, knowing they would drag her down and make her lose hope. She glanced back ahead to see that they had gotten to the front desk.

"Hello," Zane began, "We have some coordinates and they told us to go to a station. So, we decided to come here."

The woman behind the table smiled. "Thank you, we hardly get anyone here. Now, in order for me to help you, I will need to see the coordinates and your glass."

Zane handed over the object silently, which the woman accepted quickly. She typed in the numbers on her computer. "Oh," She whispered as the information came up.

"What's wrong?" Nya said, worry beginning to seep in.

"Nothing, darling," She tapped the desk with her fingernails, "It's just that these take you quite a ways away from here. Where you from? Ninjago, I'm assuming?"

The team collectively nodded, the woman's recognition setting in. "Wow, reminds me of that one night a pair from Ninjago rushed in," She sighed, "Been a long time, though."

Cole spoke up, "A pair from Ninjago? Could you tell us about them?"

The woman laughed, "Well, sure. It was around ten years ago at this point, I'm guessing, when a pair from Ninjago - I'm guessing they were a couple - Came running in on a motorcycle. They were wearing red and blue, I guess i don't know why I remember that, but I do-" Her eyes gleamed, "The blue one jumped off first and ran to the desk, looking very worried. He spoke frantically to me until the red one came up and elaborated that they were looking for a place to go.

"It's been a while, but I remember I gave them a list of places, but the red one said they wanted to go far- maybe to a place more calm? I gave them the place that these coordinates show and the red one immediately complied. The blue one gave him a look, but said yes also. They spoke to me for a bit as i gave them the way, and they were off. Gone. Haven't seen them since."

"Oh my god," Cole whispered, "You were right..."

"Thank you m'am," Zane told the woman, "Would you please tell us the way?"

"You can call me Sam-" She said, "And, of course, I'll find you the fastest way." She clicked a few things on her computer, printing something out on a paper. "Sorry that this isn't the best way, but hope it helps." She handed it to Zane.

"Thank you, Sam!" Nya smiled, "When we come back, we will be sure to visit!"

Lloyd nodded in agreement, then added, "We'll try to bring Kai and Jay along, too, if we can."

"No, thank you," Sam laughed, "And Red and Blue are Kai and Jay? That makes sense. Bye!"

They said their good-byes as they head through the first portal, leaving the quiet station, and Sam, behind.

\---

They trudged through the forest, the next station not too terribly far away.

"Did Sam call Jay and Kai a couple?" Lloyd asked out of the blue.

"I do see it being possible," Zane answered first.

Cole shrugged, "They did run away together, but I don't know."

Nya walked in silence, trying to conceal the secret she had held for so long.

"Nya," Lloyd asked quietly, right next to her, "Did you know... That they-?"

She nodded, "But that wasn't the reason they ran."

"Then what was it?"

She remained silent.

The expedition was silent for the rest of the trek to the station.

\---

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Just making sure we can use one of your terminals. Terminal 11?"

"Of course. Just over there. Step through, and you should get to the next station."

For a while, it was just station to station, terminal to terminal. There were rests in-between as they needed to eat and sleep.

"Alright, there will be a long trek from here-" Zane observed, "And then we will get to the next station. From there, we will end up where we need to go."

They walked through the portal to see a sight ahead of them.

"A desert? What?" Cole grumbled.

"We're nearly there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAH LONG CHAPTER

Small talk was quiet as they trekked across the desert. It was blazing, and it was hard enough for Nya to keep quiet about the secret. At one point, she had heard Lloyd complain about the heat. Cole had suggested that he could use his power to try and get through, and Zane had said no, saying he would tire out easily. It was hard for both Nya and Zane to use their powers because of it. The was no water in the air, basically.

Now, Cole was mumbling about how they should have had taken a vehicle, and that Kai and Jay had, with the stupid motorcycle. "Like, come on! If we had even brought a car or something, we wouldn't have to deal with walking!" He threw his hands in the air as they walked. "And-"

"Cole, please stop," Nya grumbled, kicking the sand. "They made it across. We can too."

"We should be fine," Zane stated, "It shouldn't be much longer, as we haven't see the motorcycle, and that last we knew of it, it was not even full on gas in the first place. The vehicle would be in the sand if it was too much farther away." 

Lloyd hummed. "Is that the next station?" He pointed to a building not too far off, now finally being able to be seen.

"It is!" Cole cheered, running first. The others followed behind quickly, breaking into full sprints. They were almost there. Just one more terminal, and they would make it to the realm where Kai and Jay were. Where they were hiding. Where their secret was.

Nya bursted into the station first, the others close behind. It was quiet, more quiet than the others, and it was dusty. "Hello?" The water ninja asked, her call echoing around the empty station. "Hello?" She repeated, looking around. "Anyone?"

A crash was heard from inside one of the terminals, a person running out. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He walked over to the group of ninja, pushing up his glasses. Closing the book he had been holding, he introduced himself. "Hello," He held out his hand, Zane taking it ans shaking it, the others following suit. "I'm Jeremy, I'm the person who works everything out and such. Did you have to walk across the desert? You look exhausted."

"Yes, we did." Nya said, pushing some hair our of her face. "Why?"

The newcomer scratched the back of his neck. "The terminals have been down for a bit. It sent you so far away..." He muttered, opening the book once more. "They will be up again soon, so no need to worry. Where do you need to go? I can bring that one up first." Zane handed him the sheet with the directions, Jeremy scanning over it. "Terminal 17, then. It doesn't lead to another station, you know, right? It's a smaller area. Well, not  _smaller,_ but it's a less traveled area. It's more in the past compared to some other realms.

"We don't get many people wanting to go there, either. I'll start it in up in a minute. I suggest you get some rest." He walked into the terminal in silence, the ninja each finding spots to rest.

And then they slept.

* * *

 

"Wake up, I've got the terminal running." Jeremy stood, watching the group. "I'd expect you want to get going right away?"

They all woke up slowly, all walking over to the portal. Nya looked to him. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's my job. Now, when you get through, I have no idea where you will end up. It can be anywhere within the realm, as there is no tangible station. The only way back will be your glass, and I'd prefer perhaps to be the place you come back to, if you do come back at all," He handed over some coordinates. "I wish you luck, and I hope you find whatever you seem to be looking for." The worker stepped back, dipping his head as they stepped through.

* * *

They landed in a field, the wheat blowing in a slight breeze. They seemed to be in an area of rolling hills, with a few farms dotted around. 

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked, peering around. 

"What are you doing in my field?" A voice was yelling at them. "Get out!"

"We'd better leave their field then." Zane said, staring to follow where the voice came from, the others close behind. As they got out of the field, an imaptient and grumpy-looking farmer was glaring at them.

"What were you doing in my crops?"

"Sorry," Zane apologized, "We were transported there. We are sorry for any inconveniences. We will get going." Zane ushered the rest of them away. "Is there any way to get to a main town or something?"

"Renn Town and the castle are just down this road."

"Thank you." They began on their walk.

Lloyd spoke up first. "A castle? Why did they choose this place It seems so  _past?_ _"_

"It seems quiet enough," Lloyd responded.

As they reached the grounds of the city, the walls were high and two guards stood in front. They looked at the group with quizzical looks. One whispered quietly to the other before speaking to the ninja. "Hello. Are you wanting to go through the gates?"

The ninja spoke up almost in unison. "Yes please."

They were let in after a moment of questions, and the city was almost as if Ninjago had gone back at least 100 years, back to when cobblestone streets were much more common, and no cars or trucks existed. Like a renaissance fair.

"Here we are," Cole said, "Now, how are we going to find them in this place?"

"I don't know," Nya spoke, "How about we split up?" The crowd around them bustled, some people stopping at looking at the new people with odd clothes. The rest of the team seemed to agree, and soon Nya was on her own.

She was walking around the back allies when something or some _one_ dashed past her. She turned quickly to see a child speeding by. "Wait!" She yelled, chasing them. She continued after them until they turned a corner and stopped.

Nya stopped along with the kid, pausing before she spoke. The kid turned around to look her in the eyes. She stepped back.

_The kid looked like both Kai and Jay._

His hair was disheveled and brown, his eyes a bright, electric blue. His skin wasn't as pale as Jay's, but more akin to Kai's more tanish color.

_This was their child._

Before she could say anything, the kid ran off, leaving her alone.

She knew they were in the city now. They had been incredibly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come annoy me at   
> https://ineedhelpwithmylifern.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAP

Nya knew this was it. This was the place. Kai and Jay had run here. They were here, in this town, enough that the child was roaming the streets without anyone around.

That was a bad enough idea as it was.

Maybe they were poor? But then they probably would have left to back home or somewhere else by then. What if they were just in the town for a few days? But why would Jay and Kai, of all people, let him get lost? 

There had to be reasons.

When they met up, Nya was the first back in the area. She waited until everyone returned before sharing what she needed to share. 

"They're here."

Lloyd looked up. "How do you know? Did you see them? Did you talk to them?"

"No, but not yet." Nya rubbed her arm.  _Would she tell them?_

"But then how do you know? That's quite odd." Zane pondered, watching Nya intently. "Is there something we need to know now?"

Nya remained silent. "It's not my place to say it." She loved her brother a lot, but if this would go on any longer, she felt like she would end up spilling everything. So, she needed to find a way around it.

The group was quiet, deciding to find something to do and a place to stay for the night. That would be hard.

They had no money for the realm, and they had no idea what they could take for trades. They were in a bad position with everything going on. 

Luckily enough, they had some coins from back home, and hopefully, those could get them a little something. The trader could melt them down into items and such. Pooling them into a pile, there was a dollar in pennies- why Cole was carrying 87 pennies was beyond any of them- 5 nickels, 3 dimes, and 12 quarters. Lloyd also had a silver dollar, reluctantly putting it into their stack. 

They had arranged a small room in a tavern not too far away from the center of town with 10 of the pennies and a nickel. At least they got breakfast for the time they were there. 

It was late at night when Nya wandered out of their room to sit out in the main hall of the building. It was small, but enough so that she could just sit and think.

The woman who was sitting at the front noticed her, looked around for any patrons, and then came and sat by her. "You feelin alright, darlin?" Her accent was thick, but unlike any that she had ever heard, only small similarities.

The water ninja interlaced her hands. "Not really, I guess. We came here to look for two  _friends_ , almost family- one of them is my brother- but I'm the only one who knows  _why_  they left, and I found it here. In the city." She sighed. "I told my group that I knew the two were here, but I couldn't tell them why. I just want to find them and be done with it."

"Makes sense, darlin. The name's Millicent. What's yours? Maybe I know your brother by his last name."

"I'm Nya. Nya Smith." She pushed some of her hair back behind her ear waiting for the woman's response. If luck was  _really_ on their side, then the woman would know.

An odd gleam appeared in her eyes and she chuckled. "I know him, Kai Smith? Correct?" At Nya's nod, the woman smiled. "I don't know where you will be able to meet him or his husband like this," The water ninja slumped. "But, of course, there  _is_  a way to see him."

"Really? How?"

"There is a ball this weekend. I think you'll be able to get in and see him or at least his husband. I don't know how close you will be able to get to them, but if he notices you, I'm sure he will do something about it. You've come this far correct?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see  _him_ doing that. To his sister of all people. Unless he has a bad relationship with you?"

"No, nothing like that. He was and probably is still very protective."

"I think anyone who knows him sees that, especially with his husband and son. If anyone hurt them, he would probably burn the whole town down." Millicent laughed.

Nya joined in before going silent. "Husband?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know. Kai was married to Jay not too long after they came here."

Nya made an 'o' with her mouth, nodding. "Now about the ball, what are supposed to wear? I mean I don't think we can just wear our gis- as much as Cole would rather do."

"Darling, I know you're a nice gal. I can hook you up."

"Me?" The water ninja pointed to herself. "You don't need to, I mean, we can find stuff on our own-"

"Well, you're with me now, and I have  _plenty_ of dress clothes. Perfect for this occasion."

Nya nodded.

"You'd better get some sleep. We have some stuff to put together tomorrow, don't we?" She ushered the ninja out of the main room and to her own room. 

They were even closer now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me
> 
> ineedhelpwithmylifern on tumblr


End file.
